Joining of the Worlds
by Ryutana
Summary: Crossover w animes. Transer students from Japan come to Sky High, where havoc ensues. When their enemies from home join with those of the students of Sky High, how will they cope? WarrenOC. UP FOR ADOPTION


**Joining of the Worlds  
****By: **Ryuuhina  
**Chapter One: Summer Vacation **

* * *

All right. I do not own Sky High, Naruto, Inuyasha, or Blood+. All I own is my own characters and ideas.  
Anyways, pairings are, using only those who are in Sky High: Warren/OC, Will/Layla, Zach/Magenta. There are others but if you know anime, you should figure it out. I'll name others as they appear.

* * *

Loud shouting knocked me out of my own little world. Mandarin was being shouted in my direction; Mrs. Lee sounded angry. I looked up at her, and she gestured at a group of plates that were cooling off, then at a family that happened to be waiting for their food. Oops, forget again. Damn it! 

Only recently did I get my promotion from busboy to waiter; two weeks in fact. And I've been messing up ever since. I keep forgetting about the promotion, and I would often get into trouble about that. Taking the plates, I carried them to the customers.

"Took ya long enough!" the younger of the two males at the table growled at me, as the teen beside him first glared at him, then looked at me apologetically. I gave a sheepish grin, passing the plates out.

"Sorry it took so long. I'm still trying to get used to this job," I told them. When working, I acted friendly enough; _acting_ being the key word. My temper had improved since last Homecoming, but I wasn't yet _close_ to the happy-go-lucky Zack, or the rest of the group. Speaking of them, they usually were here to harass me at work by now.

"Give him a break, Inuyasha," the elder man growled. He didn't look much older than me, but he seemed to command an authority around him like Principle Powers. I took a better look at then. There was this male, the one called Inuyasha who seemed to be Will's age, a girl of the same age, and a younger girl somewhere between eight and ten.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" That was the older man's name, then. I started to drift away, but the older girl stopped me.

"Where's the restroom?" she asked, standing from the booth, the girl beside her. Blinking, I pointed to the back of the restaurant, and she thanked me, heading in that direction. Why'd she need to ask? There _was_ a sign. I then hard a familiar shout, and turned to see what was needed of me now. _Hell._

"Hey, Hothead!" Great, _just_ great. When did the Paper Lantern turn into a hangout for the staff and students from my school that lived in Maxville? "More saki!" I stomped to the back of the restaurant, grabbed the bottle, and came back out, only to be knocked over by the little girl. I had to fight to keep my balance as the bottle went flying. I turned to see my friends show up in the restaurant, and Will grabbed it.

"Thanks Stronghold," I said with a sigh, taking it from him.

"What're friends for? You fine Warren?" My best friend was, in appearance, nerdy, but he was one _hell_ of an athlete. Then again, having super-strength and super-sonic flight helped. In sports, he was very good to have on your team.

"Sorry Mr.…" the girl apologized, the older man walking over to see if she was fine.

"Warren. Just be a bit more careful next time. Stronghold ain't always here," I replied, smiled good-naturedly at her. She was the kind of kid no one could dislike.

"Come on Rin. Let's finish our meal," the tall man –Sesshomaru, she called him– said, and she smiled up at him. "Then we may head home while that idiot brother of mine and Kagome go to meet, oh, what's her name?"

"I can remember the address," Kagome –the teenage girl– said. "Actually, I have it written down." By this time, I had given the saki bottle to Coach Boomer and returned.

"If you want directions, ask Stronghold. He should know where you need to go." He took the paper that was handed to him, then handed it to me.

"Take a look at this," he told me. "When's your shift over?"

"When they leave," I replied, pointing to the group, looking at the paper. Blinking, I registered that it was _my_ address. O, kaaaaay. This was strange. "When you finish eating, meet me outside the restaurant. I can show you where to go," I told them. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded as I sighed. This would be a _long_ night.

"All right then. You don't mind walking, do you? I don't exactly have a car, so I take the bus to work and walk home in the evenings." Pyrokinetics+carNothing good. Though I was planning on getting a car, and a license, soon.

"It's fine. You aren't going too far out of your way to show us where to go, are you?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Nope. Truth be told, we're heading right onto my street anyways." Kagome smiled, nodding. "My house to be exact." I got two very surprised stares. "You're looking for Katrina Peace, right? That's my mom. My full name's Warren Peace; yes I know it is a bad joke to the book. Please don't get me started. And we're almost there." As we walked up my street, I scrounged around in my pockets for my keys, locating them just as we reached the door. Opening it, I let our guests in first before following them inside, slamming the door behind me. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome home Warren, how was wo, rk." She came out, and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome in surprise. I had to cover my mouth to stifle the laugh that was threatening to break out.

Once I was sure I was in control, I took a deep breath, to begin explaining, but Kagome cut in. "Hello Mrs. Peace," she said with a smile. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha Taisho. I believe you spoke with him brother Sesshomaru over the phone. We're the exchange students from Japan."

A look of comprehension came over my mother's face as she smiled. "Yes, I remember that! Did you have any trouble finding the house?"

Before Kagome or Inuyasha could answer, I supplied one. "Nope. How could they, when I led them here. They were my last customers before my shift ended at the Paper Lantern."

Inuyasha nodded in confirmation, before asking a question of his own. "Sesshomaru mentioned you'd be able to give us an explanation of what it's going to be like for us at Sky High." He looked curious, as did Kagome.

My mother nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, but I believe Warren can do better than I can. He'll be attending his senior year come September." She completely ignored the glare I sent in her direction, that most kids at school would flinch away from.

I sighed, motioning for them to follow me. "C'mon. We'll talk in the living room." Leading them there, I gestured for them to get comfortable. "I need to call Stronghold and his friends. And what grade'll you two be?"

"Sophomores, both of us," Kagome told me. I was helpless to prevent the smirk on my face. That was the same as Stronghold and his friends.

"Then I'll get Stronghold to come over and tell you more about what school's going to be like for you. He's going to be a sophomore as well, come the start of school," I told her. "Probably'll have the rest of his friends come over too, seeing as it'll be them you'll be having classes with."

Both of them nodded, before Kagome sat on the couch, with Inuyasha stretched out, resting his head on her lap. A slight smile lit her face as she removed the hat he wore, before running her fingers through his silver hair. I couldn't help but stare at his ears; they looked like a dogs!!!

Shaking my head, I started upstairs to my room to locate my cell. Stronghold and them had talked me into getting one, even though I _rarely_ would actually call someone. One I found it, buried under a pile of papers, I headed back downstairs, heading through the kitchen. "Drinks you two?" I called into the living room. "Tea, Coke, Root beer, Coffee, Water?" I'd already grabbed myself a hot coffee.

"Tea for both of us!" Kagome shouted back to me, and I made up two glasses of tea. Carrying these in one hand, I carried my coffee in the other as I walked back to the living room. Handing the tea to Kagome, I took a seat in the black leather recliner on the other side of the room.

Dialing Stronghold's house, I sighed as the phone rang. When the answering machine picked up, I just ended the call, before trying his cell. This time he actually answered. "Hey, this is Will," I heard him say.

"It's Warren, Flyboy," I told him, not letting him get in a reply, though I could tell he was surprised. Bet he was staring at the cell. "Listen, you, Hippie, Popsicle, Glow-boy, and the Purple-kid can get over to my house, pronto." At this I hung up, shaking my head.

"Flyboy? Hippie? Popsicle? Glow-boy? Purple-kid?" Kagome repeated the nicknames I had for my friends, looking at me with a confused glance. Before I could explain, though, my friends came in the front door.

"That fast enough for you?" Stronghold called as they headed into the kitchen, knowing they had free reign of the house, and like they could treat it like their own house, long as they didn't destroy anything.

"You should have been here two minutes ago! What took you?" I shouted in reply, joking; their chuckles were audible as they grabbed drinks before coming to populate the furniture in the living room.

"What's with the ears?" Zach asked, and I smirked, hiding it by taking a sip of my coffee. One of my favorite things about being a pyrokinetic was being able to drink hot liquids without having to worry about burning my tongue. My body temperature was too high.

"So, you are all going to be attending Sky High, right?" Inuyasha asked us with ears twitching. He seemed to want to be sure before he explained why he didn't look, well, _human_.

Stronghold nodded. "Yeah. I'm Will Stronghold, this is my girlfriend Layla Williams, my friend Zach (last name) and his girlfriend Magenta (last name), and Ethan (last name)." All of them smiled and waved as their names were said. "You know Warren. I've got Superstrength and supersonic flight. Layla controls plants, Zach glows, Magenta becomes a guinea pig, and Ethan melts."

"My name's for them," I said with a yawn, before pointing at each in turn. "Stronghold, Hippie, Glow-Boy, Purple-Rodent, and Popsicle."

"Why the nicknames?" Inuyasha asked Will, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Warren seems to physically incapable to call someone by their name unless he's in a very bad mood. However, you know something's wrong if he does call you by your first name," he replied.

"Oh. Anyways, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is my boyfriends Inuyasha. I'm a kinetic as well, except I control how much light is in a given space, indoors and out," Kagome told us, before Inuyasha started.

"As Kagome said, I'm Inuyasha. As for my powers… Well, I'm a hanyou," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Everyone stared blankly, not ever Ethan understanding. That was the main surprise, since he usually understood everything.

"Inuyasha, how about I explain," another voice came from the doorway, as two people walked in. We were all startled, except Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh, and catch," was added, before something nailed Inuyasha in the temple.

"Ow, what the? Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha looked annoyed, but didn't get to his feet. "Who carried it, Rin? Figures," he muttered, not letting his brother finish. Said small girl ran into the room, jumping into Kagome's lap, while Sesshomaru sat beside his brother. When he did, Rin transferred herself to sit in his lap, instead. The way they cuddled, they could either be siblings or she was his daughter…

As she cuddled into his chest, his face showed such affection I was reminded of how Will looked at Layla. I shook my head, thinking of how I used to look at Tracy. A silent growl came from my lips, as I sighed. "So, can someone explain what a hanyou is?" I asked, rubbing my temples. A headache was coming on.

"I'm a half demon," Inuyasha said, and we were still blank. "Bro, can you explain, _please_?"

"Fine. It means he is a halfbreed. The son of a demon and a human," Sesshomaru said, and we finally started to get it! "Demons range in appearance from monster-like creatures, to demons who look like animals, to those who are quite humanlike in appearance. Those full-blooded demons who look human usually have are in a transformed state, with their true form disguised. I can show you what I mean another day. I am a full-blooded demon…"

"And a pain in the ass," Inuyasha muttered, ignoring his brother's death-glare. Wow, that was a surprise. How did this guy change emotions so fast? "Anyways, I'm a telekinetic, but because of my hanyou status I'm also strong and faster than normal humans. My endurance is higher, I heal faster, and my senses are better."

"Whatever. School starts in a month. Maybe you two could each spend the night at one of their houses," I said, yawning.

"Kagome could be at my house. And Inuyasha could be at Will's," Layla offered, and they nodded. Since that was decided, time to kick them out of my house.

"Since everything's done, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" They scrammed, and I headed to bed.

* * *

Well, how was it for chapter one? Anyone have any ideas? I have up to chapter three handwritten, and chapter four is in the works. This is all I have typed… Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
